Het Avondeten
Het Avondeten Dinner – Het Avondeten dinner, supper – het avondeten, het avondmaal, het diner De avondmaaltijd of avondeten is vaak de hoofdmaaltijd, dat wil zeggen de belangrijkste maaltijd van de dag. The evening meal or evening food is often the main meal, that is to say, the most important meal of the day. De andere twee maaltijden per dag zijn het ontbijt en de middagmaaltijd die vaak een meer eenvoudige invulling hebben. De avondmaaltijd vindt meestal plaats aan het eind van de dag, zo tussen 5 en 8 uur. The other two meals in a day, breakfast and lunch which often have a simpler interpretation. The evening meal usually takes place at the end of the day, as between 5 and 8 o’clock. Bij de avondmaaltijd heeft men vaak een grotere variatie aan voedsel en eet men vaak in gezelschap van gezinsleden, of andere familieleden en/of vrienden. Een uitgebreid avondmaal bestaat van oudsher meestal uit een voorgerecht, een hoofdgerecht, en een nagerecht met de volgende invulling: At the evening meal, people often have a greater variety of food and eat it often in the company of family members or other relatives and/or friends. An extensive dinner traditionally consists mostly of a starter, a main course and a dessert with the following explanation: het voorgerecht (bijvoorbeeld soep of salade); het hoofdgerecht vaak met vlees, vis en groenten met aardappel, rijst of pasta; het nagerecht zoals met kaas, ijs, yoghurt, vla of gebak. Appetizer (e.g. soup or salad); the main course, often with meat, fish and vegetables with potato, rice or pasta; dessert such as cheese, ice cream, yogurt, custard or pastry. In de praktijk is de dagelijkse avondmaaltijd vaak eenvoudiger van invulling. Tijdens de bereiding van het avondmaal wordt idealiter getracht rekening te houden met de schijf van vijf om een gezond en gebalanceerd maal te bereiden. In practice, the daily evening meal is often simpler of completion?. During the preparation of the supper, ideally one should take account of the food pyramid in order to prepare a healthy and balanced meal. Diner In sommige gevallen gebruikt men voor de avondmaaltijd de term diner. Een diner is uitgebreider dan de doorsnee avondmaaltijd en wordt verdeeld in gangen. Het diner vindt meestal plaats met meerdere mensen, heeft vaak een feestelijk karakter. Soms begint een diner al in de late middaguren. Er wordt doorgaans meer tijd besteed om het maal te nuttigen. De locatie kan ook buitenshuis plaatsvinden. Wordt er tijdens het diner de gelegenheid geboden om te dansen, dan spreekt men van een diner dansant. Een officieel diner dat door een staatshoofd wordt gegeven, noemt men een staatsdiner of staatsbanket; alleen genodigden mogen hieraan deelnemen. Vaak wordt bij een staatsbezoek een staatsdiner aangeboden. In practice, the daily evening meal is often simpler of completion?. During the preparation of the supper, ideally one should take account of the food pyramid in order to prepare a healthy and balanced meal. Hoofdmaaltijd Hoewel tegenwoordig de avondmaaltijd meestal ook de hoofdmaaltijd is – dat wil zeggen het belangrijkste maal van de dag – is en was dit niet altijd het geval. Het tijdstip waarop de hoofdmaaltijd plaatsvindt verschilt van land tot land en kan door de eeuwen heen in een land ook veranderen. Main meal Although nowadays the evening meal is usually also the main meal, that is, the main meal of the day, and this was not always the case. The timing for when the main meal takes place varies from country to country and may also change over the centuries in a country. In landen als Nederland en België was in het verleden de hoofdmaaltijd vaak (en nu ook nog) rond het middaguur. Het vaak lichamelijk zware agrarische werk vereiste een goede, gezonde en volledige maaltijd. Op sommige plaatsen wordt hierdoor het avondmaal nu nog vaak het middageten (of kortweg de middag) genoemd. De ‘homo industrialis’ heeft, gedwongen door zijn werk, zijn maaltijdpatroon moeten aanpassen naar een snel en licht ontbijt en lunch en dientengevolge naar een uitgebreidere avondmaaltijd als hoofdmaaltijd. In countries like the Netherlands and Belgium in the past, the main meal was often (and now too) around noon. The often physically demanding agricultural work requirement a good, healthy and complete meal. In some places, the sacrament is therefore now often called the lunch (or simply the noon). The ‘homo industrialis’ is forced by his work to adapt his meal pattern to a quick and light breakfast and lunch, and consequently to a more extensive evening meal as a main meal. In landen zoals Duitsland is het gebruikelijk om de warme hoofdmaaltijd als middagmaal te nuttigen. Dit met de achterliggende gedachte, dat men de energie ’s middags voor het werken nodig heeft. ’s Avonds wordt dan meestal voor een broodmaaltijd gekozen. In countries like Germany, it is customary to eat the main hot meal as lunch. This with the thought that one’s energy is needed in the afternoon to work. In the evening, then mostly a snack was chosen. In Zuid-Europese landen vindt vaak veel later op de avond dan in de Lage Landen de hoofdmaaltijd plaats omdat het vaak veel te warm is om in het midden van een hete dag een zwaar maal te nuttigen. In southern European countries, the main meal is often much later in the evening than in the Low Countries because it is often much too hot in the middle of a hot day to eat a heavy meal. Kerstdiner Een kerstdiner is vaak een speciaal en uitgebreider diner met kerstmis dat gehouden wordt op kerstavond, eerste kerstdag en/of tweede kerstdag. Vaak met familie of goede vrienden. Christmas dinner Christmas dinner is often a special and elaborate dinner at Christmas which will be held on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and/or Boxing Day. Often with family or good friends. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avondmaaltijd 7 dec 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. a